Un amor mas allà de la edad
by azu1314
Summary: Nunca me veras como algo mas que un padre pero te amo / Nunca me varas como algo mas que una hija pero te amo.


NARU POV

El primer día del Sensei en la isla no fue el más tranquilo de todos y yo no ayude a hacerlo más fácil, con mi inocencia y energía solo le hice más cansado el momento.

El tiempo paso y con felicidad logre entrar a su vida, a su rutina diaria pasamos muchísimo tiempo juntos, los dos aprendíamos conforme pasaba el tiempo. Tú decías que conmigo aprendiste lo que era ser positivo ante la vida y disfrutar el momento pero yo no era así.

Desde antes de que tu llegaras yo aparentaba ser esa niña que siempre sonreía y era feliz todo el tiempo pero por las noches cuando regresaba a mi casa y mu abuelo ya está durmiendo me la pasaba contemplando las estrellas preguntándome donde estaban mis padres y porque me habían dejado sola. Era bastante solitario. No es que no amara a mi abuelo, después de ti él es la persona más importante para mí pero una niña de esa edad en una isla rodeada de familias notaba como yo era dejada a un lado…hasta que tú llegaste.

Sensei tú estabas tan solo como yo, no encontrabas tu camino en la vida supongo que tu siendo mucho mayor que yo era aún más difícil pero ahora creo entender cómo te sentías.

En un principio te vi como un amigo pero con el paso del tiempo y con mi inocencia creí que este sentimiento no era más que respeto, te veía como un padre. La primera vez que te fuiste sin decir nada sentí mucho pánico, creí que nunca volverías. La llamada que hiciste unos días después lleno mi alma de alivio y esperanza. Tu llegada y noticia de que te quedarías permanentemente en la isla fue una dicha para mí.

Pasaron algunos años y cuando terminaba la secundaria fue cuando me di cuenta y acepte que los sentimientos hacia ti no eran otros más que amor. Sin embargo yo no podía decírtelo, nunca me creerías o me tomarías en serio. Me hubiera gustado nunca aceptar estos sentimientos, de esta forma la convivencia sería más fácil y no tendría que aparentar frente a ti. Mis sentimientos eran cada vez más notables y todos, incluso tú, lo empezaban a notar y con miedo a que me rechazaras me decidí a olvidar estos sentimientos.

Empecé a alejándome de ti, cada vez iba menos a tu casa y evitaba a toda costa quedarme a solas contigo. Fue tan doloroso pero a la vez lo creía necesario incluso comencé a salir con chicos e incluso te presente a algunos. Mi amiga Hinata me decía que dejara las farsas y te dijera la verdad pero negaba. No quería que te fueras y volver a quedar en la soledad, me conformaba con tu amistad.

Con el ultimo chico que salí logre realmente quererlo, no era amor pero si un cariño que logro hacer que me olvidara un poco del Sensei. Mi relación con este chico llego hasta que termine la preparatoria pero no pudo durar más, sin amor era de esperarse.

HANDA (SENSEI) POV

Naru…esa chiquilla que un momento creí insoportable ahora es la chica que amo pero que es imposible tener, ella me ve como un padre, un amigo con el cual siempre puede confiar y no más. Con el paso de los años la he visto pasar de una niña a una adolescente y por último en una joven mujer que siempre estará lejos de mi alcance.

Hoy era su graduación de preparatoria y yo la veía desde lejos, donde no me viera, ella me había prohibido asistir al evento y aun no sé porque. Al final de la celebración me iba a acercar a felicitarla pero antes de si quiera poder hablarle llego su novio, un chiquillo que a pesar de odiar sabía que la amaba y que cuidaría de ella. Le tenía tantos celos, él podía estar junto a ella, compartir momentos sin temor a que la sociedad lo tachara de pedófilo.

El niño había ido a pedirme a mí y a su abuelo la mano de Haru, la amaba mucho y estaba dispuesto a casarse con ella tan pronto terminarán la prepa, yo me alejé del asunto diciendo que el responsable de Haru era su abuelo y me fui sin saber más, no quería escuchar cómo le daban la bendición de estar con la chica que amo.

En esas mismas fechas mi familia me estuvo contactando, querían que regresara y formara una familia. Mis padres estaban envejeciendo y querían nietos, al ser hijo único la presión era aun mayor y al saber que Haru pronto estaría aún más lejos decidí irme.

Me hubiera gustado despedirme de ella pero no podía, iba a hacerlo después de felicitarla por su graduación pero el chico me ganó y no soportaría irme viendo en su mano un anillo que remarca el hecho de que mi amor nunca podría ser correspondido, deje una carta con Hiroshi contándole a Haru mis sentimientos y pidiendo perdón por no avisarle mi parte y rogándole que perdonara a todos los demás por no decírselo pero yo así se los pedí.

Mis despedidas las había hecho con tiempo y todos los asuntos legales con la casa quedaron resueltos para poderme ir sin mirar atrás. El avión despegaría en unos momentos cerrando el que fácilmente seria el capítulo más feliz pero también el más doloroso de mi vida.

La gente que conocí y me hice amigo siempre quedaran en mi memoria, mis mejores obras se han hecho aquí pero era momento de seguir mi vida, tal vez no de la forma que me gustaría pero era lo correcto, nunca olvidaré a la isla que me acogió en mis peores momentos, me celebro en mis mejores y ahora me ve partir. Espero que Haru sea feliz y siempre ocupe por lo menos un pequeño lugar en su mente.

HARU POV.

La graduación estuvo llena de drama, mi novio pidiéndome matrimonio a pesar de que mi abuelo de oponía, yo creyendo ver al sensei y todos mis compañeros enojados por haber rechazado la propuesta.

Corrí lo más que pude y me escondí en el bosque, en una pequeña choza que Sensei y yo encontramos hace algunos años y que los dos arreglamos, recuerdo que pasamos muchos buenos momentos aquí. Todo estaba lleno de polvo por el poco uso en los últimos años que me aleje del Sensei, comencé a llorar por mi amor no correspondido hasta que me quede dormida.

Desperté y ya era de noche, al llegar a mi casa todo mundo estaba ahí preocupados por no saber nada de mí, Hinata al verme se fue sobre mi abrazándome con miedo y lágrimas. Con la mirada buscaba por toda la habitación y no lograba encontrarlo…no se había preocupado por mí. La decepción comenzaba a llenarme los ojos de lágrimas cuando Hiroshi-niichan me llamó.

-No queríamos ocultártelo Haru pero él nos lo pidió, era lo mejor, él ya no podía seguir así – mientras lo decía sacaba de su chamarra un sobre que me entregó. "Para: Haru" conocía esa caligrafía a la perfección pero no explicaba eso nada y todos me veían con cara de tristeza ¿Qué sucede? ¿Dónde esa sensei? Era la pregunta que más resonaba en mi cabeza.

-Regreso a Tokio, Haru. – Su amiga de toda la vida la conocía a la perfección y es por eso que se lo dijo a secas, todo en la habitación se congeló, perdió color, ni yo misma sabía que estaba ocurriendo.

Más tarde cuando me recupere del shock, todos me contaron que el Sensei tenía tiempo planeando su regreso conforma me contaban yo iba cayendo y mi corazón dolía cada vez más. Me había quedado sola una vez más.

Con el paso del tiempo me recupere un poco pero no volví a ser la chica feliz de antes, mis amigas me intentaban ayudar pero nada podía hacerme olvidar a Handa. La carta que él me dejó se quedó guardada en mi escritorio, nunca la abrí por más que me insistieron, incluso mi abuelo la mencionaba en algunas comidas que compartíamos. No quería leer sus despedidas, no quería sufrir más.

El año paso con rapidez y en la mañana de su 18vo aniversario escucho la noticia que sería la cereza del pastel de su dolor.

Era raro recibir llamadas en su casa y aún más raro que su abuelo fuera quien lo usara es por eso que se escondió para poder escuchar mejor.

HANDA (SENSEI) POV

La aventura había terminado, era momento de regresar a la realidad en Tokio. En mi llegada me esperaban mis padres y mi amigo Takafuji, que tan pronto me vio supo que algo andaba mal. Cuando nos quedamos solos mientras esperaba mi equipaje intento saber que pasaba pero aún no estaba listo para contar nada, tal vez con el paso del tiempo mi corazón sane lo suficiente.

Como era de esperarse mi madre ya tenía varias reuniones con posibles candidatas a matrimonio, ya no tenía fuerzas para oponerme así que asiste a cada una de ellas y gracias a dios todas salían tan mal que la familia de la novia rechazaba la oferta y no me volvían a molestar más. Mi madre comenzaba a desesperarse y para sorpresa mi padre se mantenía al margen en este tema, en lo único que se metía era en mi caligrafía que parecía haber perdido calidad pero como no iba a hacerlo si no tenía inspiración alguna en una ciudad llena de ruido y contaminación.

Pasaron los meses y las citas hasta que conocí a una joven llamada Megumi. Era una chica joven de buena familia y hermosa. Ella quería estudiar caligrafía pero sus padres se oponían y aprovechando nuestra cita me pidió ayuda. Me propuso casarnos así mi madre dejaría de molestar con citas y ella podría estudiar. El plan me agrado y acepte.

Con el tiempo nos hicimos grandes amigos tanto que le conté mi historia en la isla y mi amor imposible con Naru. Ella es una sentimental que lloro a mares mientras le contaba, no me juzgó, incluso me regañó por no haber luchado por ese amor.

Mi madre estaba tan encantada con Megumi que comenzó a preparar la boda rápidamente, ya ni me molestaba en quejarme, una vez que el asunto terminara iba a tener un poco de paz y tranquilidad que pensaba utilizar en mi arte.

La boda seria en una semana y justo hoy Naru cumpliría 18 años, un día antes estaba nostálgico, normalmente Naru y yo pasábamos el día juntos haciendo cosas irrelevantes pero juntos sin que nadie molestara, en punto de las 12 yo sacaba el pastel de la nevera y le daba su regalo. Tenía muy bueno recuerdos de esa fecha.

Megumi al verme tan decaído me pedía que hablara a la isla e intentara hablar con ella pero no quería más bien no podría soportar escuchar su voz sabiendo que ella es feliz y yo estoy pos casarme con otra. Toda esa noche estuve meditando la idea de Megumi y tome una decisión. No dormí toda la noche de nervios y tanto dieron las 8am llame directo a casa de Naru donde me contesto una voz que conocía muy bien.

El abuelo de Naru como siempre tenía un buen humor y dispuesto a ayudar, intentaba mantener a Naru fuera de la conversación, le platique sobre mi próxima boda. Mientras más platicaba con el más extrañaba a todos, hablar con él siempre sacaba mis emociones a flote y termine por contarle todo. Mi amor pos su nieta, mi miedo a ser juzgado y mi cobardía por no defender mis sentimientos.

El señor Kotoishi me escuchó con atención hasta que termine de sacar todo lo que tenía encerrado dentro de mí. Al acabar yo esperaba que me colgara o me insultara pero no, el me explico que el sabia de mis sentimiento desde hace tiempo pero no había dicho nada porque sabía que yo nunca le haría daño a Naru. Si le entristecía que yo no haya dicho nada cuando el novio de Naru fue a pedir la mano de su nieta, gran sorpresa me lleve al saber que el abuelo no había aceptado e incluso Naru lo había rechazado.

La plática se hizo larga y tras hablar de un sinfín de temas más me despedí del viejo que había llenado sin querer mi mente de dudas. ¿Aun seria tarde para recuperar a Naru? ¿Ella me aceptaría? ¿Qué diría mi madre?.

NARU POV.

El sensei se iba a casar. Una simple oración que me hizo sufrir como nunca. Creía comenzar a superar este amor sin sentido. No quise escuchar más y regrese a mi habitación a llorar en silencio, no quería preocupar a nadie más.

Comencé a empacar todo lo que me recordara a Handa en una caja: regalos, fotos, tenía más de una obra de caligrafía…quería deshacerme de todo. Quería olvidarlo. Varias horas de empacar me hicieron toparme con la carta que me escribió el día de su partida. Pase otro tiempo contemplándola ¿Leerla o no?...Que más da, nada me puede hacer sufrir más.

Al abrirla me topé con 5 hojas…bastantes a mi parecer, escritas con aquella caligrafía que conocía a la perfección.

No podía ser verdad, tenía que ser una cruel broma. El sensei me ama…o me amaba. ¡Si tan solo hubiera leído esta carta cuando se fue! Al principio creí que era un juego pero la caligrafía lo decía todo, en cada palabra se podía sentir lo que el sensei escribía.

Esa noche me la pase en vela platicando con el abuelo y al día siguiente con Hina. No sabía que hacer…es más ¿Aun podía hacer algo? Él se casaría dentro de poco según me conto mi abuelo, era una muchacha de buena familia que contaba con la bendición de la familia. ¿Qué podía hacer yo contra ella? Tenía tantas dudas. Mi amiga me escucho con tranquilidad y no me dijo nada hasta que acabe mi relato. Para mi sorpresa la tranquila Hina me dio una cachetada y me comenzó a regañar.

Cada palabra de ella me caí como agua helada ¿Desde cuándo tenia tanto miedo a que opinaran de mí? ¿Cuándo deje de ser la Naru feliz? ¿Cuándo deje de luchar por lo que quería?

POV HANDA (SENSEI)

El día llegó. Intente contactar a Megumi pero no pude y el día que ella estuvo en casa me dijeron que era de mala suerte ver a la novia antes de la boda y tofo mundo me prohibió verla. No quería dejarla en el altar, ella no se lo merece así que solo seguiré con el plan. Me hubiera gustado hablar con Naru antes de esto.

Estaba esperando a la novia ya habían tardado mucho, en el fondo de mi realmente esperaba que ella se hubiera arrepentido. Justo cuando pensaba eso la música comenzó a sonar, ya no había vuelta atrás. Ella se veía hermosa, me gustaría amarla, estaba decidido a darle una oportunidad.

Hicimos toda la ceremonia solo faltaba el protocolario silencia esperando que alguien se negará, el padre iba dar paso a terminar la celebración cuando escucho una voz conocida. ¿Naru? Ya debía estar volviéndome loco para imaginármela aquí.

Aun en shock sentí que algo se me abalanzaba y caía. De verdad era ella y estaba ¿Llorando?

-Sensei, en un tonto. ¿Porque no me dijo nada? Yo también te amo.-Naru continuo llorando en mi pecho diciendo un montón de cosas que no alcanzaba a procesar, por otra parte mi madre gritaba enojada mientras mi padre y Takafuji la controlaban, logre ver a Megumi sonreí y poco a poco todo comenzaba a ponerse borroso hasta que me desmaye.

Cuando desperté note un ligero olor a desinfectante, alcohol y algo más que no sabía identificar, mi visión era borrosa pero logre ubicarme en un curto de hospital. Poco a poco los recuerdos llegaron a mí e intente levantarme ¿Dónde estaba Naru? ¿Y si mamá la corrió? Me intente quitar las agujas pero una mano me detuvo.

-Te vas a hacer daño sensei- Eza voz de nuevo, levante mi cabeza y ahí estaba, Naru estaba frente a mí. La tome entre mis brazos y la abrace, ella me devolvió el abrazo y comenzamos a llorar.. Tanto tiempo separados.

-Fuiste un tonto ¿Por qué nunca me dijiste nada? ¿De verdad pensabas casarte sin saber que sentía yo? – Esos y más eran sus reclamos pero no soltaba. No sé cuánto duramos así hasta que lentamente nos separamos, ella tenía su cara roja de pena, yo no paraba de sonreí hace mucho que no me sentía tan feliz, ella iba comenzar a hablar cuando la interrumpí.

-Te amo, Naru – El decir esas palabras me dio un alivio enorme.

-Yo también lo amo Sensei - ¿Podía ser aún más feliz? No lo sabía pero yo lo era, la mujer que amo estaba entre mis brazos diciendo que me amaba.

La razón por la que me desmaye fue acumulación de estrés y anemia. Naru me dio un buen regaño por esto pero no importaba más, ella estaba conmigo. Cuando mis padres entraron a la habitación note como Naru intento alejarse pero tome su mano y la detuve. Mi madre como era de esperarse esta enojadísima pero ella no me separaría de Naru tenía que aceptarla. Mi padre no hizo ningún comentario pero podía notar una pequeña sonrisa cuando les dije que por fin estaba con la mujer de mi vida. Mis amigos estaban felices de no haber arruinado mi vida y Megumi aunque hizo enojar un poco a Naru nos felicitó y me aseguro que pronto sabría de ella en las competencias de caligrafía, sus padres ya no la detendrían.

Con el tiempo Naru vino a vivir a mi casa en Tokio ya que ella continuaría sus estudios en artes en la Universidad de Tokio a la cual para sorpresa de todo logro pasar con facilidad. Ella no sería artista ella se inclinó más por ser una crítica de arte, estaba seguro de que ella seria de las mejores ya que ella siempre fue capaz de ver y juzgar con facilidad mis sentimientos viendo solo mis obras. Intentamos convencer a su abuelo de venir a vivir acá pero él no quería, él se decía un hombre sencillo de campo y que no lograría vivir con el escándalo de la ciudad. Aunque si me dio toda una catedra de cómo tratar a su nieta y que nunca me atreviera a hacerle daño.

¿Qué más les puedo decir? Este amor triunfó como en una novela rosa, me importa poco lo que digan los demás porque ahora puedo decir que soy un hombre feliz con la mujer de su vida. Naru y yo tuvimos lo que llaman: Un amor más allá de la edad.


End file.
